The Great Mouse Detective 6
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: So, what happens when a random case pops up. How is Remy and Liz's relationship going, and what's with all the drama? Rated T for the same as the others. This one's for you Bebbe5. R&R and at least try to be nice. LOL.
1. The case

_Alright, here comes the next story. Hopefully I've done some thorough thinking about this story. I tried to write a different story, but I just couldn't let my chronicles just slip away. Again, Thanks Bebbe5 for all the support you give me in my writing. On with the story. _

So, life's never really been the same without Hiram. He used to invent so many different things, it was so cool!! Now, all that was left of his memory was the old gadgets sitting in the room that was always locked. Some of them were finished, just wishing to be used. The others, sat alone without anybody to ever work on them, never to be complete.

Olivia and Remy had trouble trying to get back on their feet. They could never really go off on Liz's and Basil's adventures anymore. Right after school, Remy went to the Cheese shop just down the street, and Olivia went to Designer's world. They had to work now, without the famous inventor. As for Basil and Liz, well, they felt so bad and, in the beginning, they helped Remy and Olivia until they insisted that they could get it on their own. Remy and Liz were still going out, but they found their relationship somewhat strained. Nothing was really the same anymore. When he kissed her, it was out of fear, not passion. She knew what this meant. He had lost one person that meant well to him already, and he was plain scared of loosing her too.

As far as the mice knew, they had rid themselves of three dastardly villains, and one psychopath teenager. They had rid themselves of three terrible rats, Jarred, Redeye, and then, just recently, they were sure that Ratigan was dead. And, of course, the teenage psychopath, Jimmy. For now, they could only hope that everything had ended for them. Everything life threatening, and just go back to jewel robberies and missing children, well they certainly hoped the children weren't missing, but it would be simpler than anything to do with rats.

"Liz dear." Came a voice from the living room. She made her way down the hall into the next room. His voice was light, and it sounded sad.

"What's wrong dad?" She asked, once he came into focus. He looked kind of down.

"Well, the messenger just came, and Remy will not be able to go to dinner." He said, waiting for Liz to explode.

"Oh, okay. No problem." she said, trying to hide her worry and sadness.

"I know you too well, Liz." He said, getting up and hugging her. She hugged him back and they stood there for the longest time.

"So, what do you suppose happened?" she asked, putting his skills to use, since they hadn't had a case in a long time.

"Well-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. It was nearly seven o' clock in the evening, and they wondered who would be coming to their house, unless it could be Remy coming and saying that he messed his calculations for that night.

But, when they answered the door, they couldn't believe their eyes. There, standing before them was Ginger. She was teary eyed and in a blue dress with high heels.

"Oh, Liz! Thank god!" She said, rushing in and hugging Liz. Liz paused for a moment before patting her on the back.

"Um, hi. What's wrong?" she asked, pushing Ginger up away from her shoulder so they were standing eye to eye.

"Well, you know how you would feel if you lost Remy, right?" She said, starting off with a question.

"Well, yes. I've almost lost about twice or three times..." Said Liz, almost starting a whole story, then stopping herself. "Why?" She asked, suddenly.

"It's John!" She nearly screamed with the sob that escaped with the word.

"What happened?" Asked Liz.

"Well, we were out to dinner, and I went to use the restroom. Well, I came back and he was gone. I looked everywhere. I shoved my way into the men's room to look for him. I went to his house, and when no one answered the door, I went right in. He wasn't there either, so I knew that he couldn't have skipped out on me. Liz, I think he's missing."

_Alright, so looks like Liz and Basil have a little case on their hands... alright, so read and review, and I will get back to this story asap. _


	2. under siege

_Alright, next chapter. I don't know what did this to me, but suddenly, I just can't stop on this story, so, without further ado, the next chapter!!_

Liz stared at Ginger, with a terrified expression.

"so, you saw him last at the restraunt?" Asked Liz.

"Yes. He was sitting there, patient as ever to wait for me." Said Ginger, thinking back on the memory.

"Dad, what do you make of this." Asked Liz.

"I say, we give it a full twenty-four hours to take affect." Said Basil.

"What?!" Said Liz and ginger together, almost at once.

"Well, for all we know, he did skip out on her, but went to another house, say a friend's house or something." Said Basil, trying to get his point across. Liz looked blankly in thought.

"You know, he's right. I say we go to school tomorrow, and if he's there, great! If he's not, we can assume that there's a mystery to behold." Said Liz. Ginger hugged Liz again.

"Oh, thank you, Liz." She said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Ginger left and Basil and Liz sat in their chairs.

"Do you honestly think that he skipped out on her?" Asked Liz.

"I don't know, Liz. I don't really think that, but we can't start looking for someone, and then have them turn up tomorrow." Said Basil.

"Well, usually you're very eager to start a case. Why the delay?" She asked.

"Well, I just want to be sure of things. So many times, in the past, I've done terrible things because I didn't think something through." Said Basil.

"Oh trust me. that wasn't your fault. I believe that everything happens for a reason." Said Liz.

"So, why did your mother die?" He asked, suddenly.

"Oh, well..." Liz thought for a moment. "I would have never become as great of a detective." Said Liz. Basil looked up and smiled when he saw that shine in his daughter's eyes. Suddenly, another knock came at the door.

"Now what?" Asked Basil, as he got up to follow Liz to the door.

They opened the door to find Samantha.

"Hi Basil, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, flashing her smile at Liz once, then walking in and wrapping her arms around Basil. Liz kind of rolled her eyes. She still wasn't too thrilled about anyone ever replacing her mother.

"No Sam, come on in." Said Basil, already bending down to kiss her.

Liz went to her room. _oh great, now miss 'I'm a diva' is here to ruin the whole case. He won't remember a damn thing. _She thought, as she looked out her window. Suddenly, she looked in the reflection of the window, and saw her detective's coat. She slipped it on, and slipped on her shoes. She then, quietly, snuck up the stairs into Holme's house. She scurried across the floor once she was sure that the human detective was not there, and snuck out of the human house. She looked back at the front step of Bakerstreet, 221 B, then scurried off.

* * *

"Well, how is Liz doing?" Asked Samantha.

"Well, alright, I guess. She still hasn't gotten the idea of you as a mother, but she'll come around." Said Basil, smiling. Samantha kind of looked around nervously.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing that couldn't possibly hurt ME." She emphasized me and then suddenly, the door was kicked down, letting ten rats and sixteen mice into the house. they held Basil down and Basil looked over at Samantha. She grinned and stood up, standing triumphantly over him.

"Samantha, what's going on?" He asked.

"You remember when I mentioned my husband and son, right?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked suddenly, trying to figure out what he might have missed.

"My husband's name was Jarred, and my son's name was Jimmy." She said, her eyes seeming to get red and mean. Realization came across Basil's face.

"And soon, my mouse friend, you'll be just like me." She said, laughing a most horrible laugh.

"Get the little brat out of her room. I want Basil to see this." She said. One of the rats came back, a sheepish look on his face.

"What?" Said Samantha irritated.

"She's gone."

_Okay then. I think we can all agree that Samantha just turned out to be some evil bitch. anyways, I think I'm going to be working extra hard on this one because I've already got the idea for the next story. I guess you could say I watched the sixth sense... tee hee!!! alright, well R&R and I'll get back to this story as soon as I can. _


	3. captured

_Here we go, chapter three coming your way!!!_

Liz found herself walking up the street towards Remy's house. She figured that maybe he could help her figure out this case, seeming how her father obviously had a date of some kind.

She knocked on the was to the door in a second. she looked exhausted.

"Oh Liz..." She said, yawning, "Wasn't expecting you." She said, inviting Liz inside.

"Yeah, well, I need Remy's help with something."

"Sorry hon, he's working double shift down at the docks." Said Olivia, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, okay then, I'll head down that way." Said Liz, starting to walk out the door.

"No, Liz!!! Maybe I can help. What happened?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, John's been kidnapped. We don't have any witnesses whatsoever. Ginger just showed up and said that John had just vanished out of nowhere."

"Okay then. What's the plan..." Said Olivia, waiting for Liz to say something.

"I haven't the slightest clue. All I know is that I was expecting Remy to come up with one. My first thought was to look for clues at the restaurant where they were eating, but then I realized that I had forgotten to ask ginger where they were, so I was going to ask Remy where he was going to take me and start there." Said Liz.

"Oh, I see." Said Olivia. "Well, I can't help ya there. Maybe we should just forget it and wait to see what tomorrow brings." Olivia added.

"That's exactly what dad said. I'm not going to stand by and let John get killed because I was just six hours late." Said Liz.

"It wouldn't be your fault. Come on, Liz. You look exhausted. You can sleep in my room if you'd like." Said Olivia.

"Where will you sleep." Asked Liz.

"Well, I've gotten into a custom of sleeping in dad's room. It helps me feel closer to him. We've just been saving my old room now as a guest room or, you know, maybe a future nursery for when you two get married." Said Olivia.

"when will that be, anyways?" Asked Olivia.

"We'll, me and Remy were very much hoping three months from now in June or July." Said Liz, revealing that they had it all planned out.

"Oh, well, congrats. Anyways, help yourself to anything and I hope you like the room." Said Olivia.

"You know, this really isn't neccesary, I have a perfectly good bed at home." Said Liz.

"Yes, but you look very tired. I don't think you were going to get anywhere with this case tonight anyway." Said Olivia, lighting a candle, and trying to get things organized in the room for Liz.

"Well, that should be it. If you need anything, just holler." Said Olivia.

"Thanks Olivia." Said Liz. And soon, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Came a voice through the mist. Liz looked around, carefully. She felt fear, adrenaline and excitement all mixed together in one.

"Elizabeth." Came the voice again. She saw a tail twitch, and saw two red eyes peering down at her from the mist.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking in wonder. The figure stepped from the shadows, revealing the rat.

"Elizabeth."

"Ratigan. What do you want." Said Liz, accusingly.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm not the one you should have been worrying about."

* * *

"Elizabeth!" The voice shook her awake. She looked up to see Olivia, eyes swelling.

"Liz, Remy was just reported taken on duty." Said Olivia, motioning toward the guard standing at the door.

"what happened?" Asked Liz, sitting up and slipping on her shoes before walking over and shaking hands with the guard.

"Well, Young Remy Flaversham was reported kidnapped at about nine thirty to ten. He just seemed to vanish out of thin air." Said the guard.

"So what, like people are just vanishing out of thin air, or being taken away?" Said Liz.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the guard.

"Well, about seven o'clock this evening, a girl who goes to my school said that her boyfriend just disappeared." said Liz. "I have a hunch that this is the same suspect." She added.

"We have to tell your father." Said Olivia.

"Well, good luck to you ladies. While you get the famous detective, I will take five more of my men with me to try to find the two missing young mice." Said the guard, leaving the house.

"So, do you think Basil is worried about you?" Asked Olivia.

"Most likely, no. He knows that if I'm doing a case, I'll be with Remy or you, that is if he's too occupied with his "girlfriend"" Said Liz.

"You know Liz. She seems very nice. It was hard for me too, after my mother died, to accept the fact that my father was getting lonely, but I soon realized that maybe I could accept a new mother too." Said Olivia, trying to make a point.

"No one in this world could ever replace my mom." Said Liz, walking out the door. "I'll be back." Said Liz, as she scurried away towards Bakerstreet.

"What the hell!" She said, as she looked at the debris lying around at the front door. The two windows were shattered, and the curtains were ripped. The door was completely in a million pieces.

"What happened?"

_Alright, so it looks like Liz has one hell of a mystery on her hands. Where's her father, her fiancee, and John? What about Olivia? will she be able to help Liz find the missing people? R&R please. _


	4. jigsaw puzzle:The missing piece

_Alright, so sorry. Ever since school started, I haven't had a lot of time to update. Sorry. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for the slow updates. oh, and Sam, I'm not planning on writing a fic about Fidget again. Unless I have him escape jail, but that would be in the next one even if I did do that. Maybe you should do a story on it seeming how you got the whole idea. I'm not being mean, I'm just giving updates like a good author. Anyways, read on... _

"I gotta go back to Olivia's" Said Liz aloud, looking from her left and right, already scared out of her skin. She ran as fast as she could back toward Flaversham's resident.

* * *

"Liz, is that you?" Questioned Olivia, scared when she heard a window break. She turned the corner.

"Good god, Samantha. You scared me." Said Olivia, when she saw it was only Samantha, making it clear that the window breaking was an accident, picking up the ball that had obviously come flying through the window.

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to. I lost my baseball. You see, Me and Basil are on a date, so he decided we would play catch after our dinner date." She said, trying to convince Olivia of the fake story. Olivia believed it, for only a moment.

"Olivia! Don't listen!" Said Basil, appearing through the window for a second, before he was pulled out of view by somebody in black. Samantha looked guilty, then smiled.

"Sweet dreams." She said, as Olivia felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. "Liz!" she managed to choke before she was completely out.

* * *

"What is with the broken windows!" Said Liz, as she came upon the debris here as well. She looked around for a moment, expecting something to jump out at her randomly. When she saw nothing would happen, she stood straight up and walked right in the house.

"I gotta stop watching Halloween and Jeepers Creepers." She said, walking across the debris that circled her in this house as well. She entered the other room, Flaversham's old room. She walked across over to the desk, and read what was there.

_Liz,_

_I'm sorry to have done this, especially if this is nothing. But, I just heard the window break, and I'm frightened. I'm going to investigate, but if this is something that could cause me not to see you again, or at least until the case is over, I wanted you to have this clue. If I'm not here when you get back, you can suspect that the window breaking was no coincidence. _

_Love truely, _

_Olivia. _

Oh great, who could be doing this? That's all Liz could think. All she knew was that her dad, her best friend, her fiancee, and John were all taken by this maniac.

"Wait a minute..." She said aloud, thinking. _Ginger. _

She ran out of the house, running as fast as she could all the way to the house. She caught a glimpse of Big Ben. It was nearly ten o'clock at night. But she couldn't risk it. She ran up to the front door.

_Good, no broken windows. _She knocked on the door.

"Hi, what is it?" Asked Ginger, clearly tired and tear stricken.

"Someone is taking everyone." Said Liz, walking right in, ready to start her story.

"Wait, everyone?" Asked Ginger, twirling a piece of hair.

"Everyone. They've already taken my father, Olivia, John, of course, and Remy. I figured that you might be next so I rushed-" Liz felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, and heard Ginger scream, before she hit the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

"What?" Asked Liz, sitting up. She was still in Ginger's house. She looked down and saw a piece of paper.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_You were right not to trust me. If only poor daddy would have listened, but oh well. His funeral. Anyways, I must simply congratulate you on getting this far without daddy's help and, in the process, getting on step ahead of me. But now, I'm in the lead. I must warn you, my husband and son must have rubbed off on me, because now I'm just as evil as they were. Good luck. _

_Sincerely, _

_Samantha. _

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Liz to the sky, as she walked out of the house. She looked around, not having a clue of where Samantha would be. She started on Jackson street. Surely there would be something at Samantha's house.

_Sorry it's so short. Anyways, hope you like and I'll update as soon as I can. Promise. Anyways, r&r and I'll get started on the other one, like I said, as soon as I can. _


	5. Samantha's motive

_Next chapter coming at ya. I think you might like this. An old friend, and I do mean old as in age too, not just in knowing as well. Anyways, r&r and I'll get these up as soon as possible. _

Well, Liz walked up the street. It wasn't Samantha's street. She knew that if anything, she couldn't possibly do it alone. She walked up to the old house, and knocked on the door. This was the house that belonged to the person Liz knew could never be known to Samantha.

"Now who could that be?" Came a voice from inside.

The old mouse pulled back the door and saw her.

"Liz?" He asked.

"Dr. Dawson!" She said, jumping into a hug. He hugged her back.

"Liz dear, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Everyone's been taken. You knew my dad was dating, right? Well his girlfriend is a psycho, and she's kidnapped Dad, Remy, Olivia, Ginger, and John. It's a disaster!!!!!!" She said, near tears.

"Oh Liz. Dear, you know how sorry I am. Don't you worry, we're going to get them back."

* * *

"Basil, Basil, Basil." Said Samantha, finding herself walking down the stairs towards the chained up people. The basement was like a dungeon, and they hung from the chains hanging off of the wall.

"Oh, your poor daughter-"

"What have you done to her!" Said Basil, jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, nothing, yet. I can't believe you've never taught her to actually go down to the basement, or at least look for hidden doors." She said.

"I've taught her that. She's just panicking." Said Basil, almost very formal. "But, I've got a question. Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Oh, if you must know... Do you remember when I told you about my husband and son."

"Why yes, they are both dead. Why?" He asked, suddenly.

"Because you're the reason they're dead. You and that little brat of yours." She said, storming up the stairs and out the door that Liz was unable to find.

"What?" Asked Basil.

"Basil, what did you do to create such a crazy bitch like that?" Asked Remy.

"I didn't do a thing..." Said Basil, in thought. Suddenly, it hit him. "Oh dear." He suddenly said.

"What?" Asked Remy.

"Liz is in deep trouble." He said.

* * *

"Liz, I don't think I can help you." Said Dawson.

"But, I need you." She said.

"but, my wife needs me more." He said, motioning over to the couch inside. Liz saw that Dawson's wife, Diana, was very pale, even though she was originally white, and she looked sick to the bone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean to... You stay with your wife... I'll figure this one out..." Stuttered Liz, walking away.

"I'm sorry Liz, but this is unlike any sickness I've ever seen in my life. I don't know if it's even contagious or not, so I could give it to you while we work on the case. But, further more, I do not wish to leave my wife alone not knowing what it is." He explained.

"It's fine... Take care of her." Said Liz, down the street now.

"Good bye, dear. And good luck." He said.

* * *

"Liz." Came a voice. Liz stopped, and just in time. a human carriage raced right pass her, and she could have been crushed by the wheel if she hadn't of stopped.

But where did that voice come from? She looked around. She could have sworn that it was her mother's voice, but there was no way. She shrugged it off, and walked around the corner.

* * *

"So, that's seriously what the problem is. Well, I can't even imagine being in her place." Said Remy, after Basil finished explaining himself.

"Well, I don't blame her. I felt very murderous towards Ratigan when I thought he had killed Liz, like three times already. Which, in the end, karma got the best of the old rat." Said Basil.

"yeah, I guess. I still can't believe it. Can Ratigan really be dead?" Said Remy.

"Well, we all got to die sometime." Said Basil. "But it doesn't really feel right to me either, kid. But, we'll get pass it." He added.

"So, she should actually be after me too." Said Remy.

"What?" Said Basil, looking up for a moment.

"Well yeah, after all, I did distract Jimmy so that Liz could shoot him, even if that wasn't the exact plan, and I'm the one that hit Jarred with the shoe, even though Liz hit him first, I threw the final shoe, so basically, she should be trying to get me." Said Remy.

"No son. I don't want you trying to turn the blame on yourself. That could just get you killed." Said Basil.

"He's right, you know." Came a voice from the doorway. Samantha stepped down into the little light, holding a gun. "Now I can get one of the little brats right here, and right now."

_Alright, sorry for the slow updates, but, luckily, next week, my school has a four day weekend, so hopefully by then, I'll be done with this story, not that I want to rush it, but I don't want to loose that other awesome idea. Well, keep reading and reviewing and I'll be back with another story soon. _


	6. The End, or is it? Again

_Well, let's see if Liz can wrap up this case without anybody's help. And trust me, I did have a reason for adding Dawson in the other chapter, so be ready to hear from him again real soon. Well, not too soon, but soon. Let's put it like that, leave it like that, and continue with this story... _

Liz continued her plan, going onto Samantha's street. She walked up to the door.

"There's nothing." Liz said, aloud.

Suddenly, she heard a gunshot below her feet. And exactly, below her feet. She tiptoed around, searching for something that could take her down. Finally, she found a sledge hammer.

"Not the cleanest of entrances, but oh well." She said, holding the hammer high above her head, preparing herself for the fall. The hammer hit the boards and shattered them. She felt herself fall down with the boards. But, luckily, she caught herself and landed on her feet.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us." Said Samantha.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Liz.

"Well, if you must know, you are a cold-hearted murderer." Said Samantha.

"She's right, kind of." Said Remy.

"How?" Asked Liz.

"Do these two names ring a bell? Jarred? Jimmy, perhaps?" Asked Samantha.

"But, I don't get it, what does that have to do with you?" Asked Liz.

"They were my husband and son." Said Samantha, looking blissful and sad.

"Well, how could I have known that. And even so, they deserved what they got. They were nothing but deranged psychopaths." Said Liz. Suddenly, Samantha started laughing hysterically. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she held up the gun.

"And so are you." Liz said, staring at Samantha.

Everything seemed to happen at once. The gun went off, but Liz jumped out of the way of the gun. Liz stood, up against the wall. Samantha aimed the gun again, and fired. Liz dodged her head, and suddenly, Remy, Basil, Olivia, Ginger, and John were freed.

Where Liz's head was, there was the release button. So, in case you were wondering, when Liz moved her head, the bullet struck the button, short-circuiting it, and setting them all free.

Ginger flung herself at Samantha. The gun fell out of range, and somehow, all of them dog-piled on Samantha. Except for Basil and Liz.

"Good job, dear." He said, hugging her.

"I learned from the best, remember?" She said back.

* * *

Basil and Liz went home, and Remy and Olivia returned to their rightful spots at Flaversham residents. John walked Ginger home, and they argued about it, not wanting to leave eachother alone.

Finally, Liz was able to rest her head against her pillow.

_"Elizabeth." Came a voice. Liz looked around, wondering, just wondering, who could be calling her by her full name. Suddenly, a figure appeared, surrounded by a light that was so bright, you could not see the figure's face. _

_"Elizabeth." Said the figure again, in a singing voice, one of a woman's. _

_"What do you want." asked Liz, frightened enough as it was. _

_"Elizabeth dear. Dawson's fears were far more worst than they seemed. You must help him find a cure." _

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat. _Dawson? _Dawson had been home with his sick wife. Could the sickness really be that bad???? Well, all Liz knew was that she was sure to find out soon.

_Alright, that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed because, frankly, I really want to get started on that other story. oh, and just so I don't confuse you, I may add the whole sickness thing in with the idea for the other story, but frankly, the whole sickness thing wasn't suppose to come to mind until the end of the next story. Oh well, I'm probably worrying over nothing and getting ahead of myself. Anywho, please read and review and I'll get started on the next story after I write my MD fic, because I really need to write that one. It was the whole reason I made my pen name Nosedivefan01 in the first place... Sorry, I'm rambling. R&R and I'll get back to this as soon as I can. _


End file.
